


Di notti fredde e coperte ammuffite

by MickeyMouse99



Series: "Ma Sono Fratelli" Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Backseat of the Impala, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racconta di una sera come tante, nelle quali due piccoli Winchester condividono il sedile posteriore dell'Impala per dormire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di notti fredde e coperte ammuffite

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic partecipa alla Gen Bingo Challenge "Ma Sono Fratelli" con il prompt 56 "Sedile posteriore".

Faceva maledettamente freddo.  
Non era la prima volta che i due fratelli condividevano il minuscolo spazio del lungo sedile posteriore dell'Impala per dormire, ma quella sera nessuno dei due sembrava riuscire a chiudere occhio a causa della gelida temperatura.

Dean era disteso in verso opposto al fratello, con gli occhi ben aperti a fissare il tettuccio dell'auto, pensando che forse questa volta John avrebbe davvero potuto pagare una stanza ed evitare che si gelassero il dietro, quando dei lamenti di Sam attirarono la sua attenzione.  
“Sammy?” provò a chiamarlo per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
“Sam, Sammy, fai piano o sveglierai papà”.

Per un po' i gemiti smisero, ma al loro riprendere Dean si preoccupò.  
“Che succede?” chiese a bassa voce il più grande  
“Stai male?”  
“Ho f-f-reddo” rispose il piccolo.  
“Qui dentro si gela! Domani mattina cercherò di convincere papà a prendere una stanza, però per questa notte dovrai accontentarti di queste vecchie coperte ammuffite”  
Sam rise.  
“Vuoi anche la mia?” propose Dean.  
Il bambino scosse la testa, non voleva portar via al fratello l'unico oggetto che poteva riscaldarlo.  
“Vuoi che venga li?” In un primo momento il piccolo tentennò, non voleva disturbare il fratello o rischiare di svegliare loro padre, ma alla possibilità di poter essere un po' più caldo fece cenno d'assenso.  
Dean cerco di spostarsi il silenziosamente possibile, invertendo la sua posizione in modo da poter abbracciare il fratellino.  
“Ora va meglio?”  
“Un po'” Al che il più grande cercò di stringere ancora più a se Sammy.  
“Ora cerca di dormire, domani è una giornata lunga”  
“Va bene”

“Ti voglio bene fratellone”  
“Anche io te ne voglio Sammy".


End file.
